


You And Me Are For Eternity (Literally)

by DeadInside, sexiestbitchfrompurgatory (DeadInside)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Fluffiness, M/M, Time Travel, craziness, reality and fiction bleed, total crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInside/pseuds/DeadInside, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInside/pseuds/sexiestbitchfrompurgatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunch of different ficlets of Michifer with a loose plot-guarenteed fluffiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wuv You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to everybody who liked and read my other fic- I have this problem where I find my writing extremely terrible and delete my work because I don't want such terrible reminders...ugh. Anyway, go read archangelofthelord's fics she is spect-tac-cul-lac-cular!!

"Mikeal! Watch this!" The little boy lifted his head to see his younger brother fly through the air. He seemed to soar forever before his face connected with the ground. "Tyme?" His little brother asked rubbing his face.

"Approximately 28 tricards!" Michael yelled excitedly-not knowing this was approximately 3 human seconds. But hey, wings were tricky things.

"I'm no goodie at this." Michael looked alarmed and walked towards his brother and gently took his hand.

"Hey, hey! That was 28 tricards beter than last time!" Michael said ruffling the younger's hair. Lucifer glared at his brother-they both knew he didn't even lift off last time. "Lucy?" He looked up at his older brother with tears in his eyes. "I wuv you." Lucifer looked up once more and was met with soft lips against his cheek. 

"I love jou, too Mikeal." Michael opened his eyes and felt his eyes burn. Michael looked over at his brother standing at the edge of the Cage; looking below into Hell. It had been so long. Michael got up and moved towards his brother. Lucifer noticed his movement and turned around. 

"Yes Michael?" The younger archangel asked boredly. 

Michael smiled slightly and shyly met his eyes. "I wuv you." He mumbled. 

"What?" 

Blushing, Michael cleared his throat and looked at Lucifer's feet. "I wuv you." He said louder avoiding Lucifer's face. 

"You wuv me?" Lucifer asked with an air of amusement. 

"Yes. I wuv you." Michael face flared red as his younger brother starting chuckling. "Shut up Lucifer!" 

"Oh, you know a guy really wuvs you when he tells you to shut up!" Lucifer continued to laugh as Michael turned away; walking back to his part of the Cage. "Hey, Michael?" Lucifer called. 

"Yes Lucifer?" 

"I love jou too."


	2. I'm A Michael Girl In A Michael World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer loves to mess with Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because I did!

Many people thought the Cage was small simply because it was called the Cage. It was not small. It was endless and anything and everything could be conjured right away. It seemed to be a paradise you couldn't escape. Well, almost. Michael sighed and clapped his hands against his ears. His brother was at it again. Michael had denied Lucifer any form of nachos and sugar. And Lucifer was not happy.

"I'm a Michael girl! In a Michael world!! His abs are fantastic! I think they're plastic-" 

"LUCIFER!" Michael yelled catching his brother's attention. In horror, Michael watched as a slow smile creeped on the younger archangel's face. "No! I'll give them back!!" 

"Michael's my cherry pie!! Cool drink of grace, such a sweet surprise!!! He tastes so good, he makes a grown man cry! SWEET MICHAEL PIE!!" 

"LUCIFER!!" Michael slammed his brother against a wall with his wings. His knife in hand; Michael raised his hand. 

"Michael came in like a wrecking ball! He never hit so hard in love! All I wanted was to taste his pie-" Michael woke up gasping and out of breath. He would never use his Father's name in vain, but thank God that was a dream. Michael rubbed his face and looked up to see Lucifer's concerned face. 

"Brother? Are you okay?" Michael jumped, not expecting him to speak. Michael could only gape as all he could hear were the songs. Oh Lord, not the songs... 

Michael cleared his throat and started to speak, but what came out was not what he was expecting. "Your abs are fantastic. I think they're plastic." 

"What?" 

"Sorry, bad dream." Michael said hastily avoiding Lucifer's gaze. 

"Hey Brother? I'm a Michael girl in a Michael world. You hit me like a wrecking ball because you're my sweet Michael pie." Michael let out a screech of anguish and flew after his laughing brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha XD Thanks for reading!!Anyways the songs are Cherry Pie, Wrecking Ball, and Barbie Girl. Any requests?


	3. Champagne Or Light Beige? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer discovers the joys of being a housewife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support and here's part 1! Shoutout to my Cas and Sammy. You guys know who you are! Buisness in the front, party in the back!

Michael was emersed in his current favorite book when he felt it. It felt like a tingling on the back of his neck that made his hair stand up on end. His skin started to prickle and rise as he felt a shiver run down his back. "Lucifer, stop breathing on me." And like magic, it was gone. It had been like this for days. The older archangel was always on the look out for the next evil deed his brother was sure to commit.

Lucifer was bored. And this was never good.Lucifer sighed and looked across the room to see a magazine rack. The archangel made headway to the magazines.The archangel flipped opened a magazine and a slow smile crept onto his face. 

Michael walked into his room. Or what he thought was his room. 

"Brother, do you think this room would look better with champagne or light beige?" Michael watched his brother hold two swatches against the wall and glance at him expectantly. 

"Aren't they the same?" 

"No! Champagne is a delicate mixture of yellow hues while light beige has brown hints in it!" Michael took a moment to assess his brother's clothes. The archangel in question was wearing dark black silk slacks, a black button up, and a white vest on top. "Michael! Do you like it?" His brother twirled around swatches in hand. Michael walked out of the room. 

The older archangel sat down; ready to attack a new adventure story with a djinn called Bartimaeus when it hit him.Michael looked up and noticed that the room was painted a light blue and that the carpet was suddenly replaced with light hardwood floors. Michael watched as his brother rush in with white veils of curtains on a pole and stop in front of him. 

"Michael..." Lucifer batted his eyelashes at Michael and held out the curtains. "Can you hang this up for me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 since Ao3 for me is somewhat being all glitchy.


	4. Champagne or Light Beige? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Part 1... How convient...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconvience, I'm having technical problems where it won't allow me to go over a certain amount of words.

And that was how Michael got roped into decorating the Cage. Michael stood up-he had just moved a loveseat, a recliner, an ottoman, two end tables, bundles of firewood, and a pull out couch into place. He sat down and looked up at his brother. 

"Hmm.... Nope this isn't right, move the couch that way!" Lucifer motioned towards the right and Michael moved it. "No, Michael! More!" Michael shoved it further. "Ugh! Move it that way! A little bit further...Stop!! Perfect." Michael walked over to Lucifer and turned around. The couch was in the spot he originally placed it. 

"Lucifer! The couch is in the exact place I put it!" Michael explained, exasperated. Lucifer looked at the couch and back to Michael. 

"So it is..." Lucifer said regarding the couch with a thoughtful expression. "Michael. This is the wrong couch. I want the brown one." Lucifer looked at his brother to see his infuriated face and smiled. "Please?" Lucifer asked batting his eyelashes. Michael gawked at his brother then stomped out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with the brown couch. "Yay!!" Lucifer said clapping his hands. And thus the torture began.

 

"What do you think Michael?" Michael looked up to see his brother holding two napkins that looked exactly the same. "Champagne or light beige?"

"Is there a difference?" Michael asked boredly.

"Yes, you assbutt!!" Michael flinched at the insult and looked up at Lucifer like 'does it really matter?' "It does matter! We are having guests for dinner tomorrow! And I expect you to behave!" Lucifer shrieked.

"Dinner? In the Cage? With who?"

"The Winchesters and their angel! Duh! Get with it, Michael."

"You're acting as if I'm comitted to you maritally."

"Are you proposing?!" Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Michael's Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael can't say no to Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all my readers! You guys are super awesome and you guys inspire me to write even if I really don't feel like it and for that: thanks!

"Dean! Phone!" The elder hunter grabbed the phone off the nightstand and hit the speaker button-he was too tired to hold it up. He froze as he recognized the voice on the other end.

"Michael, you suck at this."

"What?"

"That was the most unromantic way to propose to me."

"I wasn't proposing!!"

"What are you trying to say Michael?! Am I not good enough for you?!" Dean and Sam exchanged glances before deciding to hang up. Apparently, Lucifer was a clingy bitch, but, it really wasn't their problem. Well, not anymore.

※※※※※

Michael had no words for the events that just took place. Lucifer had stomped off somewhere. Michael couldn't help it. A contented sigh left his mouth and he smiled. The reality of it sunk in. He was free! Well, as free as one could be in Hell.

It had been 2 days since Lucifer had said a word to the elder archangel. Lucifer had cancelled all the dinner party plans in favor of sulking in his room. 

Michael bit his lip as he stared at Lucifer's door. He tentatively knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"Please brother! Open up." Michael heard movement and the door cracked opened. The archangel smiled uneasily and eased open the door with one hand.

The younger archangel was currently hidden beneath a couple of layers of blankets and sheets and refused to acknowledge Michael. Michael sat down and gently shook his brother.

Michael sighed as he pulled off the blankets to reveal a very disgruntled archangel. "Lucifer. Will you marry me?" Michael held out a small black box and Lucifer eyed it warily before taking it. Inside was a ring that had a square cut aquamarine stone and was surrounded with diamonds and it was on a silver band. Lucifer gaped as he stared at the stone he saw the words 'Michael's Angel ' inscribed in beautiful cursive. Lucifer looked at Michael's hand and saw a silver band. It had an L with angel wings.

"I do."

"Lucifer?"

"Hmm?"

"I prefer Champagne over light beige."


	6. Sugar High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugar will always be Lucifer's kryptonite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops... I forgot to mention that in this fanfic Adam got sent to Heaven...Sorry people.... Anyways thanks to Miallome (Did I spell that right?), woodenrabbit92, (Am I spelling these correctly?! Argh!), Assbutt_says_kevin_lives (Today is just not my day!), a random guest and archangelofthelord for the kudoes! Sorry for not postingg last night;I was so tired I could barely keep my eyes open.

There was only one thing Lucifer loved to eat. Sugar. And lots of it. In hindsight, Michael should've seen this coming. Michael shouldn't have thought taking a nap and leaving his new husband alone before their guests arrive was a good idea. Michael was what humans called a dumbass.

Michael woke up and made his way downstairs. Three vortexes in the ceiling quickly opened up and closed. Before Michael stood the hunters and their angel. "Hello Samuel, Dean, Castiel. This way." Michael walked towards the kitchen and they followed.

"This is beautiful, Michael."

"Thank you, brother."

"I like these walls...Are they beige?"

"It's Champagne and before you ask there is a difference. Please do not mention the walls to Lucifer." Sam nodded warily and they all sat down. Michael poured their drinks as Lucifer entered the room. He sat down and everybody stared at the archangel. With a snap of his fingers, he made deserts of every kind appeared.  
Lucifer was literally vibrating and the archangel had a permanent smile etched onto his face. "Lucifer..."Michael began as he sat down. In the speed of light, Lucifer's hand was instantly clamped down on Michael's. Everybody winced as they heard the crackling of bones. In one movement, Lucifer shoved a whole donut in his mouth.  
"Dude...What the Hell is wrong with you?" The elder hunter asked while shoveling down pie.  
"What did you say about my walls?" The archangel's eyes narrowed and the room crackled with power. Michael let out a silent gasp of pain as his wrist was now broken.  
"I assure you, he did not mention your walls." Castiel intervened. Lucifer glared at the elder hunter before letting go of the archangel and shoveling ice cream with an ice cream scoop in his mouth.  
"Dude. What the Hell did you huff?" Dean asked disbelieving as Lucifer emptied half the container into his mouth. Suddenly, Lucifer bursted into tears.  
"You think I'm fat!" Lucifer yelled accusingly at Michael. Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww...Poor Michael...Thanks everybody! Get ready for the next chapter!


	7. Trapped Between Champagne Walls Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just...I just...I have no words...I wrote about an awesome friend and shes on Ao3...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her username is archangelofthelord! Go read her fic!! Its called Not Like A Prostitute. This is a total reality and fiction bleed. All names have been concealed for protection, so yeah...Enjoy...

Archangelofthelord's face broke into a smile as she saw she had gained yet another subscriber. She couldn't wait to brag about it to Katrina and Sammy. She smiled gleefully as she saw that Katrina had uploaded a new chapter, but he face fell when she saw it was already 3 a.m and she had school in 5 hours. The writer quickly fell asleep at her computer.

The writer woke up, but something was off. She wasn't in her bedroom. She was in a spacious living room(?) with Champagne walls. The writer seemed confused. She had never seen Champagne walls before, but somehow she knew exactly what it looked liked. Sighing heavily, she decided to explore and pushed open the first door upstairs. She was met with a couple she'd only read about. In a very compromising position.

 

Michael sat down and flipped opened another supposed human classic. Hot breaths lapped at his throat and Michael turned. Lucifer kissed him, however sloppy it was Michael kissed back. Then he went back to reading.

"C'mon Mikey! I'm horny!" Lucifer whined. Michael didn't know what "horny" was, but judging by the urgency of the younger archangel to get him to their bedroom he could only guess.

Lucifer pulled the older archangel down on the bed and quickly peeled off his shirt before pressing open mouthed kisses to his chest. The older archangel let out some moans and the former devil smiled and pinned his hands above his head. Suddenly, the door opened.

Both archangels stared at the intruder. She was a teenage girl with a pencil stuck behind her ear. She had a crazed smile on her face. "Oh my God!! Katrina was right! Michael, you are a bottom!! Toats tumblring this!! Hello cherubims! Its your overlord archangelofthelord!! News update!! It has been confirmed! Michael bottoms!" The girl squealed whilst typing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I wrote this, but theres going to be another part...I'm weird....


	8. Trapped Between Champagne Walls Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wants the perfect tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my loyal fans!! This chapter is for you guys!

"What's your name?"

"My name is Erika. I'm a fanfiction writer."

"What is "fanfiction"?"

"Brother, you do not want to know." Erika's eyes flashed around the room and settled back to the archangels.

"Have you guys ever heard of Christmas?"

"Yes. Is it Christmas time?" Michael inquired. The writer nodded and Lucifer's eyes lit up. Michael noticed his brother and quickly ran upstairs.

"Why did he-?"

"CHRISTMAS!!!" Lucifer ran off to a bookshelf and grabbed a magazine that had many permanent marker circles around all the usual Christmas items. Archangelofthelord watched as the curtains were ripped off and the furniture disappeared. "Erika!! Winterberry or Snow?!"

"If you don't want a new husband, don't answer the question." Michael came downstairs after Lucifer had called him down. Michael had a very giant yellow bird sweater with twinkling lights on. The younger archangel squealed in delight before dragging him off. Curious, the writer followed.

"How about this one?" Michael gestured to a tall pine tree.

"Hmm... Its absoulutely perfect...I don't want it! Find me another one!" At the disgruntled look on Michael's face Lucifer added: "Please?" and Michael walked off to find another tree.

"This one?"

"Its too square."

"The tree is too square? Really?"

"Michael!!"....

"This one?"

"Now I'm beginning to think you're not trying. Do you love me, Michael?"

"Yes."

"Then find me that tree!!"

"This one?" Michael stopped in front of average one and looked at his husband expectantly.

"Its too...average..."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I do not "kid" Michael." Michael grumbled and headed back to the the house. "Michael! Stop! That one is perfect." Lucifeer pointed his brother back to the first tree.

"Are you kidding me?!?"

"Do you love me, Michael?" Michael began cutting the tree and sighed in relief, it was over. "Michael! Stop! I don't want that one! I want that one!" Lucifer pointed towards the second tree.


	9. Stuck Between Champagne Walls Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael should really learn how to say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody! Here another chapter for my lovely fans. Um... go read archangelofthelord's fics she's in this fanfiction.

Its ridiculous. It really was. Why should he be the only one to suffer? When Michael had imagined Hell it was nothing like this. This, he didn't even know what to call this, was ridiculous.   
Lucifer walked around the room admiring Michael's work and smiled. Every single tree that could possibly fit within their house was in the house. In each room, there was a tree in every corner and one tree in the middle of the room.

"Michael?"

"Yes, brother?"

"These trees are not decorated."

"Good observation."

"Michaaaaael!" Lucifer whined stomping his feet like a child. Michael arched an eyebrow at Lucifer over his book and the writer giggled. She had no idea they were this cute. She should be tumblring this, but Michael took her phone claiming "that it was creepy". Instead she wrote it out, she would still tumblr it. "Michaaaellll." The younger archangel stuck out his lower lip and moved closer to the older archangel.

"Brother, these are your trees. It is your responsibility to decorate them." Michael glanced up at his brother before rolling his eyes and giving in. Seriously, why couldn't he say no? His brother squealed in delight before hugging him.

"I'll get the popcorn! Hurry, Erika! Bubble lights!!" The writer smiled and walked up the stairs. She had no idea that the devil was so...bubbly. Together they spent four hours decorating every single tree.

"Brother, stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"You know what."

"What this?" Michael glared at his brother as yet again another popcorn kernel hit him. Michael sighed and looked up. The top of the tree was empty. He turned around and Lucifer was there handing him an ornament. It was an angel.

"Its a Michael. It goes on top of the tree. Because you will always be my everything."

"...That was cheesy, but I appreciate-Ow STOP THROWING POPCORN AT ME HEATHEN!!"

" I love jou."

"I wuv you, too."

"OH MY GOD! TOATS TUMBLRING THIS!!"


	10. What Are You Going To Do? Tumblr About It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, people just don't care. Especially the writers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody! You guys have helped immensely in this process and thank you to archangelofthelord! You are so amazing, I don't even know what I'd do without you. Oh and to my Sam who should just get a frickin Ao3 instead of creepily stalking me.

Michael woke up and yawned. Sleep was wonderful. The archangel looked next to him to find Lucifer curled up with bits of confetti and popcorn in his hair. Michael smiled and kissed the top of his head. Then he laid down. That was when he noticed it. It was a portal. It was freedom.

 

Katrina smiled gleefully as she posted the new chapter. Although, it wasn't at all famous or liked she loved posting it. The author snuggled closer to her stuffed animal, Zabreena, and drank more hot chocolate. The author noticed movement and set down her mug. Suddenly, a portal opened up and spit out a tumble of black, blonde, yellow, and well people. Awesome.

"Owww..." The blonde one sat up rubbing his head and the brunette one stayed close and kissed his cheek. The last one was one that the writer recognized.

"Erika..."

"Hey."

"I know this must be strange...But why are you in my room? And who are these hot men? Its not my birthday...so..."

"It's a long story..."

"Isn't it always?"

"Everything you wrote came true."

"Well thats a relief, I thought you were going to say something else." Katrina sighed before getting up and walking over to the archangels. Both stood tall and proud as if she could take them down.

"Katrina...Aren't you, you know...Creeped out?" Katrina shrugged as if to say, what are you going to do-these weird, hot men showed up am I supposed to reject them?

"You're just lucky my parents aren't here." A foot came through the door and three men came in. "Lemme guess, Dean, Sam, and Castiel. Woo-hoo." The writer rolled her eyes and twirling in her chair.

"How do you know?" Erika asked.

"Well, if you haven't notice by now. I kinda wrote this story. Der-du-der" Katrina said sarcastically.

"What do we now?" Dean asked sarcastically as if he truly cared.

"In about .55 seconds we all get trapped in Hell."

"What?!"

"I didn't write this!"

"Yes you did!"

"What are you going to do, tumblr about it?"


	11. Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to answer some questions-and this is completely anonymous- hot men will not just show up in your room. *ahem *archangelofthelord *cough

The writer smiled to herself. Michael and Lucifer have come a long way and the writer had a surprise. A vortex in the Cage opened up and the whole group crashed the floor.

"Wow." The elder hunter looked up to see the Cage was beautifully decorated, but to the writers and the archangels something was different. There were presents under the trees. In sparkling letters, everybody's name was floating above their respective trees.

"Did you do this?" Lucifer glanced at Katrina with a glimmer of happiness. It was such a sweet smile that a miracle happened-Katrina smiled.

"No, I didn't. I just wrote it down!" The moment was over and the writer rolled her eyes, "dumbass." Katrina finished under her breath but with another smile.

And so it began, presents were opened and smiles were shared. It was a completely magical time. And Michael? The writer felt very sorry so Michael got his Christmas wish. A kiss under the mistletoe from his very own angel.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! There will be a Destiel one for Valentine's day! Thanks to my fans, I love you guys!!


	12. This is Our Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this story has ended... I won't be on for a week or two because of vacation, but just leavve a message and I'll get to you! Merry Christmas!

Lucifer gazed into Michael's eyes. It was happening. They were having a proper wedding. Well, almost.

"We are gathered here today-blah, lah, blah, wedding, blah, blah-I think everybody gets that they're getting married. So, yeah."

"Aren't we supposed to have a clergyman?" Lucifer asked glancing at the writer.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Luce... But we're in Hell, you're the devil, you're supposed to be God's right hand man, so shush! Now, where were we? Oh, yeah. Kiss your bride, Michael." Katrina snapped the book shut. Technically, nobody could find the bible and such so it was the Karma Sutra.

"Why is he the groom?!"

"Kiss the bride, Michael!" The older archangel smiled and mashed their faces together. Everybody smiled-except for archangelofthelord, she was making eww faces.

"I wuv you."

"I love jou too, Mikeal." Michael blushed then presented Lucifer a flower. It was a champagne rose. Lucifer took it and threw it behind him.

"Ow, my face! Ow! Seriously guys? Ever heard of clippers?" Everybody laughed and the cake was brought out. On the top was an image. An image of one angel holding the other while flying. It was Michael and Lucifer. On top was: "You and me are for eternity." Lucifer bursted into tears and Michael looked over at the writer. She smiled before conjuring a mistletoe then she left with archangelofthelord.

The last thing she saw was a kiss that would last for infinity.


End file.
